In The Thick Of It
by AliceJericho
Summary: -Enter The Fray sequel- Darcy Quinn knew the second she left the office that everything was about to change. A new, hectic work schedule means more time with her husband, though that might not turn out to be as good an idea as she originally thought. Dean Ambrose/OC
1. It's Closer Than I Ever Even Knew

**If you have wandered into this story I need to let you know that it is the sequel to _Enter The Fray_ and it's not going to make much sense if you haven't read that.**

* * *

><p><em>It's Closer Than I Ever Even Knew<em>

* * *

><p>Maybe she should have dressed up a little. Steven Keirn, Dusty Rhodes, Bill DeMott - not one of them cared if Darcy showed up to a meeting in her sweaty sports leggings and sports bra. Triple H, though? Well, she didn't know.<p>

She knocked on the door to his temporary office and took a deep breath when she was told to enter. She knew that there was a huge possibility that she was about to be fired. Triple H could only have asked for her for one of two reasons: she was getting fired or she was being called up to the main roster. Given that she still couldn't wrestle for more than 7 minutes without botching something she knew it couldn't be the latter.

"Miss Quinn, it's good to see you again."

"Hi, you too," she responded hesitantly. He was cheery. Cheerier than he should be if he was firing someone. "Just getting straight to the point - are you firing me? Because if you are, I don't think I want to sit down."

"Have a seat," he said to her, "I'm not sure how long this conversation will take."

Darcy frowned but sat down. She had grown comfortable enough with the trainers at NXT – even with Keirn – though she wasn't dumb enough to be _too_ buddy-buddy with someone as powerful as Triple H. There were boundaries that not even she would cross.

He was intimidating, even more so than the rest of the wrestlers that she came across. It must have been the power that he held within the company. If he wanted to fire her he probably wouldn't even have to talk to anybody about it.

"I'm here because I wanted to tell you personally that we want to bring you up to TV."

"Television?" she asked, her worry turning into a mix of confusion and shock.

"Yeah," he nodded. "We're looking for Sister Abigail."

Darcy couldn't help but laugh, "The dead nun?"

"We want to reincarnate her and we think that you would suit it best."

"That's crazy!" Darcy shouted, almost jumping from her seat. "Of course I will! I just – that's a _huge_ role and – you would trust me with that?"

"Is there a reason we shouldn't?"

"No! Of course not! I've done everything you've asked of me – is this why I had to grow my hair? – and I will try 130% if given this opportunity."

Darcy sat back in the chair and allowed herself some time to let the idea sink in. Everyone who went into the wrestling industry had the same goal: make it to WWE Television. Others had goals that extended above and beyond – to win championships, to get on Pay Per Views – but Darcy wasn't too fussed about that. It was no secret that she hadn't always wanted to do this. When she started training and realised just how hard it was, Darcy didn't even think that the WWE would want anything to do with her.

"What do I need to do?"

"When we asked you to let your hair grow – it was in preparation for this."

"Luck you said something," Darcy said as she reached her hands up to push her hair back over her head. "I was going to cut it off over the weekend. It's at the really annoying stage where if I tie it up half of it falls back down and no one likes that feeling."

"I do know that feeling," Triple H laughed. "We're bringing you up for television but we still want you to train at NXT and do the tapings and the live shows."

Darcy furrowed her brow, "Double duty? How am I supposed to do that?"

"We'll fly you up for Raw and Smackdown – the Pay Per Views as well – and on Wednesday morning we'll fly you back to Florida so you can get better in the ring."

"Wait," Darcy interjected, "Am I wrestling on television?"

"No, Sister Abigail won't wrestle she's just going to be a presence."

Darcy understood and she welcomed it. Her wrestling, while improved, was far from fantastic and so be it if she had to work a little more than she was used to. That's how you get better.

They discussed the character a little more and the logistics of how she was going to be both Sister Abigail and Darcy simultaneously and when she left the office she was bouncing down the halls of the Performance Center.

Running past all of her friends and co-workers, Darcy's first destination was her spot. The move to the WWE Performance Center required a new place for Darcy to be alone. There weren't as many options so she had come across quite a few people who were trying to get away – most notably Adrian Neville who had moved in with her and Saraya when Emma moved out.

Pulling her phone from the waistband of her leggings, Darcy made a phone call to someone had helped greatly with her improvements in-ring, on the microphone and backstage.

Jon – _her husband_ – picked up on the third ring.

"What's up? You okay? It's earlier than usual."

"Everything is fan-fucking-tastic!" Darcy said eagerly. "Guess who I just got out of a meeting with?"

"Dusty?" he asked, becoming very interested. He was expecting to hear that she was getting a title shot.

"_Triple H_," she corrected him, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm going to be Sister Abigail and I get to work Raw _and_ Smackdown _and _NXT. I get to work with _John Cena_ for fuck's sake-"

Jon interrupted her, "Whoa! Slow down, babe. Sister Abigail? The Wyatt Family's Sister Abigail?"

"The one and only! I don't get to wrestle, though, but that's totally okay because they still want me to do NXT stuff so I'll still get a chance to improve."

He sung her praises, telling her that she deserved every opportunity that she was getting. He told her that she was going to be amazing as Sister Abigail. Darcy never stopped smiling. They would get to spend time together. Two days a week was still two days more than they usually got. It wasn't just the thought of being on television that made her so happy.

"I want you to hang up and go find Graves, okay?"

"Graves? I want to talk to you not Graves."

Jon sighed, "I have to talk to Mercury but I'll call you after the show and we can talk all about it."

Darcy nodded, although he couldn't see, and said goodbye before slipping her phone back into the elastic of her pants and walking back into the building in search of her friend. She was less happy than she had been during the conversation but still happy enough that she was drawing attention to herself.

When she found Matt sitting in the cafeteria section of the Performance Center, Darcy was taken aback by how quickly he rose to his feet. In a few large steps he was standing in front of her and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"This is from your boyfriend," Matt told her, as he squeezed her. Darcy laughed and wrapped her arms around him, too.

No one knew that she and Jon had been married in Vegas the week before and they had planned on keeping it that way.

"Did he tell you why?" she asked when they pulled apart. She ignored the curious looks from the others in the area.

"Sister Abigail," Matt said with a nod. "She's supposed to be a nun, isn't she? I have no fucking clue why they picked you."

Darcy pulled a face even if she had wondered the same thing. Sister Abigail wasn't supposed to be holy and innocent, though. She would _look_ it but her actions would be far from what people would expect.

* * *

><p><strong>an I'm not sure how long it's going to be between updates but I will try to be as quick as I possibly can!**


	2. They Say The Best Love Is Insane

_They Say The Best Love Is Insane_

* * *

><p>"I never thought there'd be a day where I'd be happy about getting a dress for my birthday," Darcy remarked as she pulled a dress over her head. "You chose well."<p>

"Ray chose well," Jon corrected her. "You and I both know that if I had had any say there would be a lot less material than that."

Darcy picked her shirt up off the bed and threw it across the room, cheering when it hit him in the head.

"We're sitting together tonight, aren't we?" Darcy asked, finally calming down. Jon looked up at her and nodded. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Neither of them were particularly keen on letting the world know that they had gotten married – hell, people outside the company didn't even know they were together. They hadn't even had to go out of their way to keep people from knowing. With Jon travelling the country and Darcy spending the majority of her time in Florida their relationship was yet to be flagged by anyone on the internet.

"People might talk," Darcy said casually, sitting down on the bed to put on her heeled boots.

"Hey, we can't help the seating assignments."

Darcy turned around to raise an eyebrow at him only to realise that he had ducked into the bathroom.

She buckled up her shoes, wondering when she should be expecting Saraya. They had agreed that 7 was a good time to arrive - it made sure they weren't late for the event and that they also had plenty of time to socialise. It was Charlotte's birthday so there were plans to hijack the event and turn it into a birthday party.

While waiting for her friend, Darcy stood in the doorway to the bathroom and watched Jon get ready. When he had shown her the suit he was going to wear and told her the price, Darcy nearly cried. The same thing happened when she found out how much her dress had cost him.

Money wasn't supposed to be spent on fancy clothes. It was supposed to be spent on staying alive.

"Knock, knock!"

Jon snorted when he heard Saraya's voice through the hotel room door accompanied by a few very loud knocks. Darcy went to open the door to let Saraya in but Jon's hand caught her wrist and pulled her back into the bathroom.

"You look really great," he told her, leaning down to kiss her. "If I hadn't already married you I so would right now."

"Saraya's literally on the other side of the door," Darcy said breathlessly as Jon began to kiss her neck. "You're 28 years old – I swear to god if I end up with a hickey." The second she stopped speaking she felt his teeth dig into her skin; she responded by pushing him away roughly.

"What?" he asked with his seemingly permanent smirk growing.

"You two! Knock off whatever it is you're doing and open the bloody door!"

Saraya's voice and the accompanied banging had Darcy flipping Jon off as she ran to open the door. The Brit on the other side was standing with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"Sorry," Darcy apologised, though it was clearly insincere. Saraya walked into the room so that she could speak to Jon, too.

"I feel sorry for anyone who has to spend with you two after you're called up," she told them, putting her hands on Darcy's shoulders and walking her out of the room. "Anyone in a hotel with you will get zero sleep. Bye Jon!"

"See ya!" he called out to them just as the door shut. Darcy felt Saraya's hands leave her shoulders and soon the Brit was walking beside her.

Darcy had told Saraya about the impromptu marriage but only by accident as she was trying to explain Sister Abigail. In her excitement about the call-up, Darcy had been talking a million miles a minute and halfway through she had referred to Jon as her husband – Saraya had barely even heard anything that came after that. In her disbelief, Saraya had shouted out "You got married?!" at the top of her lungs and Adrian Neville had walked into the living room just as she did so. Both were immediately sworn to secrecy.

"Hey," Saraya said suddenly, "How was your birthday? Do you like the dress?"

Darcy's hands skimmed over the front of her dress she nodded. If she was allowed to she would have worn her jeans and a leather jacket but neither of those two things fell under the banner of 'semi-formal' and she wasn't about to risk her new title as Sister Abigail.

* * *

><p>Darcy was somewhat forced to become better friends with the other NXT Divas. With Leighla moving back to Iowa with Colby, Ashley being released by the company and Emma being called up to the main roster she wasn't able to see them as much as she would like to. Saraya had also helped her form new friendships, forcing her to step out of her comfort zone and actually befriend people. It hadn't really bothered her growing up that female friends had been few and far between for her but she was noticing the holes that had been left. It had taken a while but she was able to fill those holes with Charlotte, Sasha and Becky.<p>

"This is the sweetest birthday party that has ever existed," Darcy said as she stood beside Charlotte.

"Only the best for a Flair," Charlotte said back with a wink resulting in a laugh from Darcy.

"You're like 700 foot tall today. This is unfair and I feel really discriminated against."

In response, Charlotte pushed back her shoulders and raised her chin so that she appeared even taller. Darcy huffed and folded her arms.

"Wow, they're just letting anyone into these things these days," Charlotte commented, though the smile on her face showed that she was just joking.

Darcy followed Charlotte's eyes and realised that she was looking at Jon, Joe and Galina.

"Yeah," Darcy nodded, playing along. "I think I saw a _TNA_ guy here before. They really need to get better security at these events." She was referring to Charlotte's husband, Tom who wrestled as Bram in TNA. It had not been as hard as she expected to get him an invite but for the past couple of weeks it the biggest joke around the Performance Center was how they were soon to be infiltrated. Everyone purposely forgot that he used to work alongside them.

It was weird being around almost everyone who worked for the WWE - she had spent a few nights up at the tapings but even the massive productions that were Raw and Smackdown paled in comparison to the Hall of Fame. WrestleMania was next level again.

2013 had been another year of firsts for Darcy and, though she hadn't grown up watching them, to be allowed to the opportunity to be backstage for the WWE's most important event was not something she would quickly forget. As much as she liked her goals to be realistic and usually short term, there was no denying that to be on the Pay Per View at least once had been added to her list.

Her conversation with Charlotte ended shortly after a discussion about how they hoped to be on the Wrestlemania 31 card and Darcy walked over to Jon, Joe and Galina.

"You all need to stop wearing heels," she said as she stood beside Galina. "Especially if they're taller than the ones I'm wearing because, _fuck me_, I want to not be a short ass just once."

"Sorry, babe, I'll try to remember next time we go out somewhere."

"Go fuck yourself," Darcy stated simply after Jon chimed in. Neither Joe nor Galina had a reaction – both of them knew the couple well enough to understand that it was just the way they spoke to each other.

When Joe and Galina left to greet their other friends, and all of the important company people they _had_ to, Darcy and Jon remained in the same spot. They watched everyone walk around in their best dresses and most expensive suits and, while both of them were wearing the same, they realised just how out of place they were.

"We still look better than everyone else," Jon stated casually, his eyes flickering down to look at Darcy. "No one can out do the polka dots."

"There's a rule written somewhere that a guy's tie should match his date's dress."

"Yeah, I know," Jon nodded, "But Ray didn't think that you would want to wear a blue dress," and I _really_ wanted to wear polka dots."

"Have I ever told you that you're a loser?" Darcy asked when a big grin grew on his face. "_The_ biggest loser I have ever met and I feel I should remind you that we _are_ friends with Colby Lopez."

Jon put a hand over his heart and gasped, pretending to be genuinely offended by her comment. She stared him straight in the eye, smirked and then shrugged.

* * *

><p>Darcy was sitting with Leighla backstage at WrestleMania. They were getting ready to head back to the hotel, just waiting on Jon and Colby to finish their celebrations with Daniel Bryan so they could all leave together.<p>

"You know who I just met?"

Darcy turned to Leighla and shook her head, "I can't imagine you care very much about anyone you would have met today."

"Tessa."

Darcy tried her hardest to not look shocked – Leighla didn't _know_ about Tess and Colby and Darcy sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to tell her.

"Yeah? How was that?" she asked, looking away discretely so that she could pull a face.

"She was a bit awkward," Leighla told her, "but she was lovely. I can see why Colby used to have a crush on her."

"Yeah, she's a real sweetheart," Darcy said, almost sarcastically.

"You don't like her?" Leighla asked curiously.

"Not really. She's not the type of person I tend to hang out with."

Leighla didn't contend the explanation; she knew that Darcy didn't hang out with the 'nice' Divas – all of her friends had at least a little bit of an attitude.

Darcy was groaning inwardly and hoping that Leighla and Tessa's first interaction was going to be their last. She didn't doubt that Tessa would keep the secret as long as she could but there was always the risk of an accidental slip up.

The last thing she wanted was to have to deal with the backlash of keeping that secret, too.

* * *

><p><strong>an okay so with ETF I had a few chapters written in advance buuuuut I can't seem to write this one very quickly (hopefully that'll change the further into I get) so you're getting updates as soon as they have been written!**

**If you don't already know who Tessa is - check out _Fade To Black_!**

**If you want to see what Darcy wore to the Hall of Fame ceremony - _thestories-ofagirl_ on tumblr is where it's at!**

**So, the response to the first chapter was insane and I appreciate it all so much! You guys are literally the best. An extra special shout out to _quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers, UntilNeverDawns, ajroleplays, Imagineer1392, xSamiliciousx, deanambooty, Tootertoad85, nmoxracha, 00redsvt, DeeMarie426, CarolReigns_ and _Livin on the EDGE_ for reviewing!  
><strong>


	3. It's Just Something We Live For

_It's Just Something We Live For_

* * *

><p>Four days. In four days Darcy would become Sister Abigail and she was making sure that everybody knew it. It had been a month since she found out so everyone had heard it a thousand times already but that never stopped her from saying it again. There wasn't much that excited her – at least so publicly – but her co-workers had quickly learnt that an excited Darcy was probably the most annoying of all her variations. It only made it more jarring when she got back into character.<p>

She put her hands into her hair and shook them viciously, messing her hair up as much as possible. She took the small spring out of her step and it returned back to her usual swagger. Her shoulders slouched, her lips without any hint of a smile.

"How do I look?"

"Like a mess," Saraya answered honestly, moving her eyes over Darcy's body, taking in the easy shift of character.

"Good," Darcy said with a firm nod before dropping to the floor and starting to stretch. "You trust me enough to do this?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

They had been given the go ahead by the trainers to go out with no part of the match planned. Darcy had given Saraya control of the match, telling her to call most of the moves and make all of the decisions.

Saraya lifted her foot and Darcy touched it with her own foot - both of them wore Dr. Martens in the ring but Saraya's Originals were literally taped together whereas Darcy's Triumphs looked relatively new. It was their subtle secret handshake.

* * *

><p><em>-Taped for NXT, May 8-<em>

Darcy made her way to the ring first to a mixed reaction. The mixture of cheers and boos came from a lack of any real connection with the other Divas. Where the BFFs were clearly the bad guys and Bayley and Paige were more definitively the good, Darcy fell in the middle siding with neither side directly.

On the way to the ring she rolled her neck and cracked her knuckles, not paying too much attention to the crowd, before rolling underneath the bottom rope. When Paige's music hit and the crowd rose to their feet to cheer for the champion, Darcy rolled her eyes and looked generally unenthusiastic.

When the match was ready to start, Paige having pandered to the crowd enough that Darcy was glaring holes in her back, Darcy stepped forward and barely waited for the referee to ring the bell before she jumped at her opponent. Paige caught her, mid-air, and was able to push her back a few paces. Darcy fell to her knees and slammed her fists to the mat in frustration but quickly rose back to her feet.

The two locked up in the middle of the ring and Paige was able to pull Darcy's arm and twisted it. After wrenching Darcy's arm a few times, Paige pushed her away only to pull her back and hit her with a short arm clothesline.

* * *

><p>Despite her best efforts, Darcy had barely been on her feet the entire match. If she had been, it was because Paige had helped her to her feet only to send her crashing back to the mat.<p>

With a burst of energy, Darcy ran at the ropes, fully intending on landing a Lou Thesz Press but Paige was way ahead of her. Darcy hadn't even had a chance to think about jumping forward before Paige had kicked her in the stomach and pulled her into a facelock. The crowd cheered when Paige pulled Darcy's legs around her waist and dropped backwards forcing her opponents head to the mat.

Paige rolled a lifeless Darcy over with minimal effort and pinned her for the win.

* * *

><p>-Off Air-<p>

"That was actually pretty good, wasn't it?" Darcy asked with a slight smile.

"I think you wrestle better when you're not thinking about when your next spot is."

"Don't say that," she groaned. "I have another match today."

Saraya smiled innocently at Darcy and the two walked back towards the locker room. Darcy needed to change for her next match, which would be against Bayley, but she knew there was no rush.

"Hey, so, you're going to go back to normal soon, right?" Saraya asked as Darcy sat down to unlace her boots.

"Normal?" Darcy asked, intrigued by what her 'normal' was. She was pretty sure her normal was something a lot of people disliked.

"Yeah, normal as in a bit grumpy and totally snarky," Saraya responded honestly and rather happily. She clearly had no qualms telling Darcy the truth. "I mean, your last couple months have been pretty fantastic but there's only so much cheeriness I can handle and when it comes from you it throws me off."

Darcy shrugged, and used her left foot to kick off her right boot. She didn't have any control over her emotions - she never had - and it had only recently registered that she was acting different. Darcy just acted how she acted without much thought being given to it.

"I'm sure something will return me to normal," she responded as she ripped her shirt over her head. "Someone will ruin this for me, I guarantee it."

* * *

><p><em>-Live for NXT, May15-<em>

Bayley was cheered for without hesitation and Darcy, who was standing in the corner of the ring leaning against the turnbuckle, rolled her eyes at the reaction. She raised a hand into the air, extended her pointer finger and twirled it around sarcastically.

Bayley barely even seemed to register that Darcy wasn't too happy because when she entered the ring she smiled at her opponent and waved excitedly. In recent weeks they had been tagging together against The BFFs so Bayley believed that a friendship had formed – though, it could also be said that Bayley believed she was friends with everybody.

* * *

><p>The match had been back and forth, neither Diva having a clear advantage over the other. Both were tired and worn out but far from backing down.<p>

Darcy, in a feat of so far unseen agility and flexibility, pivoted on her left leg and kicked Bayley straight in the back of the head. She fell flat on her face and Darcy stood back. She took the time to rest her limbs as well as pander to the crowd, resulting in a loud jeer. Anyone facing Bayley was guaranteed a negative reaction.

Bayley rose from the ground groggily, holding the back of her head. The kick had clearly had it's intended effect.

Darcy waited until Bayley had turned around before racing towards her, grabbing hold her head and tucking her head underneath Bayley's chin. With her head in position, Darcy dropped downwards into a sitting position, slamming Bayley's jaw against the top of Darcy's head.

Darcy wasted no time in pulling Bayley closer to the centre of the ring and covering her aggressively - shoulders pinned by elbows as a knee directly to the stomach - in order to secure a win.

* * *

><p>-Off Air-<p>

"You might just be having a good day, actually. Bugger you didn't have more matches, huh?"

Darcy smirked when Saraya walked into her line of sight, "I'm grateful, actually. Bayley fights harder than you do."

Saraya pretended to be offended by scoffing and placing a hand over her heart.

"He's not home for dinner is he?" Darcy asked after a brief silence. The 'he' she was referring to was their housemate Adrian Neville.

"No," Saraya shook her head. "I think he said he has a date, actually."

"Okay, is Matt coming over?"

Saraya gritted her teeth, "I don't know yet."

"Did you really think I didn't know?" Darcy asked with a laugh, watching Saraya's face contort. "Nev knows, too. We had to buy a million packs of those disposable earplugs because, fucking hell, you guys are _loud_."

"It just sort of happened," Saraya sighed. Darcy ran a hand down her face.

"So, not quite 18 months ago you became fuck buddies and, let's be real here, that didn't go well. You're doing that again?"

"I know what I'm doing now," Saraya assured her. "I'm not young and stupid anymore."

Darcy muttered under her breath, "That's debatable."

"Oi!" Saraya snapped, her head jolting up to glare at Darcy.

"What?" Darcy asked innocently, raising her hands. "That wasn't even a crack at you, I swear. 21 is hardly not young and stupid. I know because I was _really_ fucking stupid at 21."

"We aren't the same person."

"I know we aren't."

She wasn't sure what she meant by it but the solemnness of her tone clearly meant something. It was either for herself, for being so young and stupid at 21, or for Saraya, who Darcy knew wouldn't be able to handle the same things Darcy had been through.

* * *

><p><strong>an it's been a long time coming! Sorry for the wait, guys!**

**All the thanks in the world goes to _UntilNeverDawns, xSamiliciousx, Imagineer1392, A, ajroleplays, DeeMarie426_ and _Livin on the EDGE_ for their reviews! Thanks to everyone who alerted and/or favourited the story!**


	4. The First Step Is The One You Believe In

_The First Step Is The One You Believe In_

* * *

><p>At the beginning of the day Darcy had been told that she would appear on the steel cage and stare down at John Cena and she thought nothing of it. It wasn't until she stood at the edge of the ring and had to crane her neck to see the top of the structure that she realised how impossible that sounded.<p>

"I can't climb as fast as you need me to climb," she stated firmly, turning to Ellis Edwards – the stunt coordinator – with a grim smile.

"Good thing we don't need you to climb," he said. "Are you familiar with Shawn Michaels' WrestleMania 22 entrance?

"That the one where he came down from the roof?" she asked. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jon pulled an impressed face. She was impressed with herself when Ellis nodded.

"We're going to use something similar to get you onto the cage as quickly as possible," Ellis told her, pointing at the rafters. "We'll also use it to get you back up."

Darcy nodded, looking up at the rafters. They told her to be ready in her dress within the hour so that they could do a run through and see if the length of the dress was going to interfere with the system at all.

She and Jon walked backstage and in search of her attire. She had seen concept art for it but was yet to see it in the flesh. When she had first seen the art her mind had instantly gone to a wedding dress – when she expressed the thought they were quick to tell her that Sister Abigail was meant to look pure. At that Darcy cringed and explained that pure wasn't something she had ever been.

"My job for the next however many weeks is literally to just wear a dress and _be there_." She smirked, "This is fucking great."

"They'll probably have you cut promos. You know that, right?"

Darcy sighed, "Yeah, I know. I guess I'll have to take full advantage of The Mirror and hopefully not be totally fucking shit."

Jon laughed at her. She had cut _one_ promo at an NXT taping and it had been brief and to the point, simply telling Sasha Banks that it didn't matter how much of a 'Boss' she thought she was because Darcy wasn't going to be taken down by anyone wearing shutter shades.

Sandra was waiting for Darcy's arrival and upon seeing her, pointed to the dress that was hanging up by the wall. Darcy cocked her head to the side, looking it over. She was happy to see that it had been modernized ever-so-slightly and looking less like a wedding dress.

"I suppose I just have to bite the bullet, then."

Darcy stepped into the dress and stood still while Sandra pulled it up her body – Darcy couldn't be trusted to be gentle enough with the fabric. It was zipped up at the back and Darcy looked at the seamstress and her boyfriend.

"What's it like?"

"Look at that, she looks like a girl," Sandra joked, even if it was in a deadpan, and Darcy grunted.

"I'm supposed to be able to walk in this?" She asked, taking a few steps forward and almost tripping on the bottom of the dress.

"You'll get used to it," Sandra said. "Just kick the dress out from underneath you as you walk. How does she look?"

Sandra had turned to Jon who was trying to bite back laughs as he watched his wife stare at the ground as she kicked the dress and walked around.

"Not like Darcy."

"And she hasn't even gone to hair and make-up."

From not too far away, Darcy groaned dramatically. She knew that getting her hair down meant having extensions added to her hair, something she hadn't even thought about since she stopped cheerleading: it was why she had been told to grow her hair out. She also knew that make-up meant taking out all of her visible piercings: nose ring, lip ring, tragus piercing, industrial bar and both sets in her ear lobes. She couldn't remember the last time she had taken all of them out and she wasn't looking forward to it. They had become so much a part of her identity that, after all.

* * *

><p>Darcy met back up with Jon, after having sent him away while she got her hair and make-up done, and Ellis and frowned when both of them gawked at her.<p>

"Yes, I am wearing make-up. Yes, I have long hair. Yes, I know that I do not look like me you do not have to tell me."

Jon held his hands up and said that he wasn't going to say anything but she knew him better than that. Ellis smiled at her and told her that she looked beautiful to which Darcy snorted, thus shattering the illusion.

"So," Ellis started when they were standing in the rafters directly above the ring and steel cage, "the first question that I have to ask is: are you afraid of heights?"

"No," she shook her head. Immediately she reached her and up to her mouth to pull hair out of her lip gloss. "I'm afraid of planes, though, that's a new development."

"You're afraid of planes?" Jon asked, looking down at her in surprise. "Since when?"

"I guess since I stopped smoking? It doesn't help that I'm still going through withdrawal."

"Good for you, quitting smoking," Ellis said encouragingly. "But right now we need to sort out your debut so you do need to have that conversation a little late."

Jon pulled a face at Darcy, pretending that he was frightened by being scolded by the stunt co-ordinator. She turned her back on him so that she wouldn't laugh.

Ellis pulled the harness towards her and asked her to step onto it – not sit in it, just step onto it – and hold onto the cable tightly. He assured her that the people down around the ring were there to catch her if anything went wrong – which it wouldn't, he said adamantly – before signalling for the harness to be let down. Darcy stepped off the rafter without hesitation, looking down so that she knew where she was going and when she had to step onto the steel cage.

"Good job, Darcy!" Ellis called down to her as she sat on the edge of the cage and the harness was pulled out of sight. "We're going to bring you back up, okay?"

She knew that it was going to be a lot different when they turned out the arena lights, but Darcy was having a great time being pulled up into the sky by the harness. If she got to do something like that every week she would make no complaints about her appearance.

* * *

><p><em>-Live On Raw-<em>

A familiar distorted combination of sounds, alongside the disturbing flash sequence of graphics played and the lights went out, causing a murmur of uncertainty to pass through the crowd. It was far from unusual when The Wyatt Family were involved but no one ever knew what to expect when the lights came back on.

Light hadn't even returned to the arena when a child could be heard singing _"He's got the whole world in his hands"_, only to be joined by even more children. It was revealed to be a children's choir, serenading John Cena who was standing in the centre of the ring surrounded by a steel cage. He – and everyone watching on – was growing more confused by the minute.

The sound played again and Bray Wyatt's voice came over the microphone. He was singing. He began to instruct the children's choir on what to sing as the lights turned back on and they started to walk down the ramp and surround the ring.

The singing ended – whether for good or just for the moment no one knew – and the lights were gone again. The only thing being lit up was Bray Wyatt, who was rocking back and forth in his chair with his lantern held beside his face. When he blew it out the lights returned and the children in the choir were all wearing sheep masks identical to Erick Rowan's.

John Cena did not know what to do so he closed his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand. He was disturbed at what Bray had done – he'd convinced an entire children's choir to sing his songs.

Bray Wyatt started laughing maniacally, a small child in a sheep mask sitting on his lap. It only added to the eeriness of the situation.

"I got you little John!" Bray exclaimed manically.

John was shaking his head vehemently, trying to get the image out of his head almost as if it was all a bad dream. Trying was pointless, everything around him was actually happening and there was no way to remove it from his memory. He looked up in exasperation and nearly fell backwards. Sitting on the edge of the cage, seemingly having appeared out of thin air, was a young blonde woman wearing a floor-length, full-sleeved white dress. Bray wasn't even acknowledging her presence which only made John question whether she was even there or if he had actually gone crazy.

Almost as soon as he had seen her, the lights went out again and when they flashed back on she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><em>-Off Air-<em>

It was a good feeling. Even if she hadn't done anything spectacular, being in front of so many people as a character who was going to hold a lot of importance made Darcy feel good. What made her feel even better was that _John Cena_ had told her he was looking forward to working with her. It was probably just something he said to be polite but she was still working alongside the face of the company, something not many Divas could say they had done. Especially not in their debut story arc.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I am super sorry for the delay in updating this. I have all major and most minor plot points set out for this story, I just have to get into the groove of writing 2014!Darcy. Of course she's the same person but things have changed for her and she isn't the same as 2012!Darcy.**

**Shout outs to: _DeeMarie426, UntilNeverDawns, lookitsria, xSamiliciousx, Livin on the EDGE_ and _CarolReigns_ for leaving reviews!**

**Darcy's Sister Abigail dress will be up on _thestories-ofagirl, for which there is a link on my profile. (Story tumblr)._**

**I wrote a CM Punk one shot called "There's a Light On In Chicago" and I would really appreciate it if you checked it out and share your thoughts!**


End file.
